


Magic Fixes Everything

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, F/M, Fluff, In which Loki tries to be sweet, Magic, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stress Baking, bad baking, but fucks up everything, like usual, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: He regretted ever listening to Natasha. This was completely beneath him. He was a god. The rightful king of Asgard. He was definitely not a baker.





	Magic Fixes Everything

He thought it was the most ridiculous idea ever. Why were Midgardians so caught up in something so menial as this? How dare Natasha suggests that he, a son of Odin, the one true king of Asgard, lower his status and do something that a servant should do. 

Loki stares at her as if she had just smacked his mother across the face. “Now why would I do such a thing as baking? That is below myself.” 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha simply nudged the box of cake mix on the counter closer to him. He jerks away like being even near the box burned him. “To show (y/n) that you love her.” 

He scoffs. “She knows I love her. What would baking show her that I already haven’t?” 

“Listen, here on Midgard we do things differently. There’s a holiday coming up, what we call Valentine’s Day, a day where couples act all lovey dovey and men go the extra mile especially if they’ve been slacking the rest of the year. It’s expected of them to get their partner’s gifts of love and appreciation. Baking, something you wouldn’t normally do, would show (y/n) just how much you love her. That you’re willing to go out of your comfort zone just for her.” 

Damn the shrew. She made an awfully good point that Loki couldn’t deny. Although he still thought the whole thing to be absurd he did love (y/n) an awful lot. So much so that he looked at the red box with the name of ‘Betty Crocker’ in contemplation. He was a prince, a god even. This was very below him. Still, he thought of (y/n). 

Sighing he grabs the box. “Alright. What do I need to do?” 

“It’s simple. Even an idiot can follow the instructions.” 

He shoots her a nasty glare. “Watch that tongue of yours Romanoff.”   
  
  
  


An idiot he proved to be though. 

The first few times Loki hadn’t bothered to try and put much effort into it. Only half heartedly did he try to bake the cupcakes that he had planned to make you. At least that had been until he failed the first time and then the second time. He was outraged that he hadn’t easily achieved such a simple goal of baking cupcakes. It turned out to be much harder than he had anticipated. 

Loki had gone through eight boxes of cake mix in a span of three weeks. He just couldn’t understand what he was doing wrong. Natasha had grown so exasperated trying to help him that she tapped out and left him to figure things out himself. Feeling bad for him, Steve had pitched in and even proved to be a good baker making Loki feel inadequate and kick him out of the kitchen. Loki was running out of time and out of fume. There were only so many missions that (y/n) could be sent on and so many excuses that he could tell her as to where he was. 

Grabbing the cupcake tin, he throws his mushy concoction against the wall in frustration. 

“This is a complete waste of my time!” He hisses, his magic throwing things about the kitchen; sure to make Natasha and the rest of the Avengers livid once they are to find the mess. The clock on the microwave told him that (y/n) would be home in another hour. He cursed again at another failed trial. 

“What are you doing brother?” Thor’s voice booms into the kitchen making the frustrated god of mischief turn around, a killer expression on his pale face as he seethes amid his mess. Strutting in, Thor eyes the mixing bowl and tin on the ground. With his index finger, he dips it into the batter that was still in the bowl and sticks the finger in his mouth. “I didn’t know you fancied yourself a baker, Loki. You’ve been at this for some time now. When did you decide to add the art of mortal food making to your list of talents?” 

“When that damn woman said it would make (y/n) happy!” Loki flings his arm in the direction of the elevator that lead to all of the other rooms where the Avengers called their home. 

For some reason that irritated Loki further was when Thor gave a gruff chuckle as he continues to dip his fingers into the batter. 

“Pray tell what is so funny?” Gritting his teeth Loki’s about to strangle his brother. 

“You want to make (y/n) happy. That is the most selfless thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth.” He chuckles again, smacking his lips together. “The batter is very good!” 

Pursing his lips, Loki leans against the edge of the counter. Did everyone think him that much of a monster that he wouldn’t want (y/n) to be happy? 

Gingerly he gets down to his knees and picks up the cupcake tin that had the undercooked batter already sliding out of it. 

“Are you going to try again?” 

“I’m not going to let something as simple as baking defeat me!” Loki growls. “If Midgardians like Steve Rogers can do it, so can I.”   
  
  
*   
  
  


Weary eyes crack open and you find the other side of your bed empty. In a groggy state you sit up and look around the dark room. Loki was nowhere to be seen. The two of you had gone to bed at the same time, with his arm thrown over your waist and your head nestled perfectly against his chest. Even though you were tired you got up to look for him. The hall to your room was completely quiet but you caught the sliver of a light peeking into your living room, indicating that the kitchen light was on. Loki liked his beauty sleep so you couldn’t imagine what he could be doing at that hour. 

You’re quiet as you cross your small living room and peek your head into the kitchen. 

Loki’s back is turned to you, his arms slightly lifted as his hands glowed an amaranth hue; his magic having lifted up what looked to be a tray of something. 

“Loki?” 

He jumps, the tray that’s in the air quivers before he regains his control. “(y/n)! What’re you doing up?!” 

“I should be asking you the same thing. A… Are you baking? With your magic?” 

“Well when I tried doing it the Midgardian way the bloody things never baked all the way through!” He claims somewhat defensively. “Or even when I did manage to bake them they always came out burned! So yes… I am using my magic to perfectly bake these things to make you happy!” 

You can’t restrain the smile that is tugging at the corners of your mouth. “You did this for me?” 

There’s a slight pink tinge to his ears. “That’s right. For Valentines.” He tilts his head up to examine the tray. “I think they should be done.” He brings it down onto the tile counter and sighs with relief when he sees that for once the tops aren’t burned. They’re perfectly fluffy. “Magic fixes everything.” 

Loki’s surprised when you pull him down but the front of his nightshirt for a kiss. He relaxes and falls into the kiss, forgetting about his achievement. All he wanted right then and there was to take you there on the counter.


End file.
